farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 3 Easter Eggs
In Far Cry 3, there are several hidden secrets referencing movies, games, jokes, famous people or events, so-called Easter Eggs. Assassin's Creed On one of "The Lost Expeditions" levels, located near the centre of the map (x:-609.6,y:654.6), is an Assassin's Creed Easter egg. Once starting up the mission, Jason Brody walks into a room and picks up a file folder. This folder has an Abstergo logo on it. Whilst playing through the mission, many more Abstergo logos can be found inside the compound. Once finding all of the pieces to unlock a code, you are given a note from one of the inhabitants of the compound. This letter hints at Pieces of Eden trying to be uncovered and gives you the access code to the elevator. The code is 122112. This code can be decoded further, 12/21/12: the 21st of December, 2012'' is a mayan predicament, but is the main event of Assassin's Creed Series involving Desmond (Main Character ) fighting templars to find the Pieces of Eden, and save the world.'' See video of the mission on the right: In the mission Mushrooms in the Deep, Jason will say, "Leap of Faith" just before diving into the water. In the Assassin's Creed series, a Leap of Faith is a jump from a high point into a soft material. After Jason gets into the card game with Hoyt, he will have his left ring finger cut off, similar to Altair, the protagonist of Assassin's Creed. In addition, the compass seems to be a piece of eden. Nobody but Jason can see this though. Bioshock In the "Prototype Labs" Lost Expedition mission, Jason utters the line "Would you kindly activate?" when throwing a switch. Sea-Sick Soldier At the coordinates (x:800, y:640) you will find a soldier on the beach dead, lying next to a boat. If you go out about 15–20ft into the water you will find another dead soldier hugging a toilet bowl. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Series When you speak with Willis Huntley during the mission Fly South, he will tell you he is leaving the Rook Islands and going to Russia to work with Task Force 141, which is the main special forces group that is built up to the event when Makrov (Villian Of MW2-3) Is starting a war between the Super Powers America, and Russia Say Hello to the Internet Say Hello to the Internet is based on the promotional video "The Far Cry Experience". Upon finding the buried man in the sand (which although is a reference to Christopher Mintz-Plasse, the head in game looks like a member of the Rakyat), the action button will pop up to interact with the man's head. There are two corpses hanging from a tree nearby. Located around X:621 Y:559 After activating, the "Say Hi to the Internet" achievement/trophy will be awarded. Also, the location is the cover for the game's box art, without Vaas. Kill Bill Vol. 1 When Jason first gets info of a man named "Buck" he quotes, "So his name is Buck, and he likes to f..." from Kill Bill Vol. 1. The Simpsons One of the many loot items in the game includes a Ripped Teddybear. In the description it says the bear is missing an eye with a musty smell, has stuffing coming through the seams and a torn label reading "Bo B-". This is a reference to the Simpsons character Mr. Burns' childhood bear Bo Bo, who fits the description exactly and is a central plot item in the episode "Rosebud". Breaking Bad One of the collectible Memory Cards contains a formula for meth and a comment about how they hope "this compound will recapture some of the markets lost to the product coming out of New Mexico". This is probably a reference to the meth manufactured by the Breaking Bad character Walter White, who dominates the meth market and operates in New Mexico. Dune Another one of the collectible Memory Cards contains instructions on synthesizing a drug called Spice. One of the side effects listed for the drug is interstellar travel, a property shared by the Spice featured in the movie Dune. 30 Rock During the briefing for the side mission Home Delivered an NPC says, "Lots of spooky scary stuff, like a werewolf Bar Mitzvah". This is a reference to the music video "Werewolf Bar Mitzvah" by fictional character Tracy Jordon shown in the episode "Jack Gets in the Game". Previous Far Cry Games There is a lady in a rocking chair outside of the Badtown gun shop, who when spoken to expresses her belief that she is one of several people who all resemble characters from previous Far Cry games. And there is an item in the game called Conflict Diamond referring to the diamonds in Far Cry 2. There's also a side mission where you get to use the Far Cry 2's handheld gps (used to locate nearby diamonds in FC2) but the screen is broken in FC3. Mega Man The depiction of Jason Brody in the "Sprint Slide" skill icon closely resembles Mega Man's slide move from the classic Mega Man games. Portal Reference On one of "The Lost Expeditions" located at X:530 Y:775,4 Jason says "You know, I could really use a portal right now." while climbing up the side of the Rocket Chamber. Too much videogames There is a warning on the Jetskis, just under the handlebars, which says "CAUTION Playing too much video games may lead to aggresive behavior. Handle with care. Herp derp." Category:Far Cry 3